In many climates it is desirable to have a means for keeping an automobile battery warm during very cold weather, and in some climates it is absolutely essential. Various heating devices have been used, but most have been either complicated or else required careful watching.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a battery warmer that is simple, safe, easy to install, highly convenient to use, and economical both in manufacture and in use.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawing.